Things That Can Happen While Studying
by Ajluv
Summary: Nina is stressed for the finals and needs a quiet place to study. Unfortunately, everywhere she goes, funny, strange and utterly random things seem to follow. Each chapter is written by a different author, with the last chapter written by me. One more space available for anyone interested!
1. The cellar: written by Peddie 4eva

**HHIIII! Its ajluv! This is the OFFICIAL first chapter of Things that can Happen While Studying!This chapter is brought to you by: Peddie4eva! (my sister!)**

**Bonjor, peeps! Okay, here is the chapter for things that can go wrong while studying! I think next is…. (making mental note to ask Ajluv who it is). Anyway, I like to be weird, so here it is! I made Sarah act like she never would, but I needed to do that. LOL!**

The finals were next week. I had to get at least an A, to keep my transcript high. So after breakfast, I decided to go the quietest place I knew- the cellar. When I got there, I sat down and started studying, enjoying the peace and quiet. Jerome and Alfie where "playing" so I knew I had a guaranteed hour of quiet. After I had read almost an entire page, I heard Sarah Frobisher and her dad and mum, trying to play a rather loud game of hide and seek.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX…." I rolled my eyes and continued studying. "SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, I SEE YOU MUM!" Sarah screamed. "NO YOU DON'T!" her dad shouted. "Sarah, shhhhhh!" I said, annoyed.

"YOU SHHHH! WE'RE TRYING TO PLAY A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK! ONLY THESE TWO DON'T KNOW THE RULES SO I MUST EXPLAIN. UNDERSTAND?" Sarah shouted. I nodded, trying to tune out them out as much as I could. "OKAY, SO YOU HIDE WHILE I SEEK. COMPRENDA?" Sarah shouted. I propped up my book and covered my ears with my hands.

"NO, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE TO ME, NO!" Sarah's dad shouted. "FIRST, WHAT DOES SEEK MEAN? I THOUGHT WE HAD TIME TO HIDE. ALSO, WHAT IF WE GET LOST AND CAN'T GET OUT AND HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT CREEPY CLOWNS THAT ROAM CIRCUSES? I DON'T LIKE THOSE." Sarah's mum shouted.

"Do you have to shout?" I say, trying to be heard. Sarah glared at me. "YES, QUITE HONESTLY WE DO, BECAUSE NUMBA ONE, THIS IS MY HOUSE, SO CAN IT, NUMBA TWO, WE HAVEN'T PLAYED IN ABOUT 100 YEARS, AND THREE, YOU CAN JUST SHUT YOUR-" "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'M GOING!" I shouted back, slamming my book and walking upstairs.

**Oookkkaayy, so Ajluv was loling a lawt when I was writing. So here she is.**

**HHHIII! Its Ajluv! Thank you sister, for that conclusion. So, I hope you thought that was funny! I know I did! Anyway, please review! The next chapter will be written by starrysky781! YAY! Till' next time! This has been peddie4eva and Ajluv!**


	2. The Frobisher Library

**Hey Ya'll! Abby here! Now since starrysky781 never got the new chapter to Ajluv (My best buddy), she kindly asked me to write it. Which I replied within 50 seconds...I'm online alot...with a big, old yes! So here we go~**

Walking in to the Frobisher Library, Nina smiled. "Finally", she thought, "I'm alone!"

That was, until she saw "Peddie", according to Amber and Joy, at one of the tables. "Probably studying for Finales.", she decided.

"Hey guys!"

"Hello fellow American." Eddie said.

At the same time, Patricia said the same thing, but instead of "fellow" she said "patronizing". Nina motioned with her hand asking if she could join them,and both of them nodded.

"Ahh nice and peaceful", Nina thought. And it did stay that way, until Eddie spilled his water on Patricia.

"Yacker, okay I swear that was an accident!"

"Agh you Slimball! These are my favorite tights, and now they're going to shrink!"

"Your blaming me for this?", Eddie asked, getting annoyed."I told you it was an accident!"

"WEll AT LEAST-" Patricia continued on, clearly mad.

"Oh God", Nina thought, "Why me? I'm a good person. All I want to do is study for this test. Is that so much to ask for?" The fighting continued for five minutes, and then silence.

"If one of them is dead the other's to blame..", thought Nina, as she looked up. She REALLY wish she hadn't though. There she saw Patricia and Eddie, "snogging" away, as her British friends called it.

"REALLY GUYS? YOU GUYS KNOW THAT- *breathes in* Okay and calm...You know what? I'm just gonna go!", Nina says. But it's very clear that the couple couldn't care less.

"DON"T CHOKE ON EACH OTHER!", Nina screamed as she left the library.

**Sorry for the quick chapter, but I've been sick so...yep.. Hope ya'll liked it! And now here's Ajluv with the rest!**

**YAY! That was pretty good! So, since it was good, you can review right? That had better be yes. Anyway,**

**ajluv and Anna Bliss aka Ivy B Out! Peace out Girl Scouts!**


	3. Victors office, written by Aletha Clark

**Victors office/ Laundry room. Written by Aletha Clark!**

**Aletha here. I don't really like intros so... Here!**

After two failed attempts at finding an even moderately quiet place to study, I finally decided to take it to the extreme.

I asked Victor to let me into his office. For a few minutes, I was content. The sound was muffled inside Victor's thick walls, and the door was locked. Ah, peace and quiet.

Apparently I jinxed it because a few seconds later, the door sprung open. No one was behind the door, so it looked like a ghost haunting.

Victor decided to check it out, but as soon as he got up from his seat, Alfie swung in on a rope hanging from the ceiling, banging his chest, and bellowing out strange notes that made him sound like Tarzan.

Willow was next, running up the stairs, yelling, "I believe I can fly!" She sprung through the door with two arms and one leg in the air.

Mara ran in a few seconds later, looking quite distressed. "Patricia and Eddie are trashing the kitchen!"

As if they'd gotten their cues, the couple seemingly appeared out of nowhere, chucking flour and eggs at whatever they could see. One of the eggs landed smack dab in the middle of the paragraph I was TRYING to read.

"Take that, slimeball!" Patricia yelled at Eddie as yolk ran down his face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now."

Victor was looking like he was about to rip his hair out. He was looking back and forth, trying to keep an eye on Alfie and Willow as they wreaked havoc but also trying to make sure Patricia and Eddie didn't ruin something expensive. Mara was trying to get out without getting anything on her clothes, even though it was a losing battle. Jerome walked in casually, looking pretty lost, but not for long. As soon as he saw his partner in crime, he joined in, whooping.

Apparently I wasn't paying a lot of attention to my surroundings because right after that, Fabian appeared.

"Hey, I know a quiet place," he whispered. He led me out of the office and down the stairs without anyone noticing. Our final destination was... The laundry room.

Trudy wasn't there so we just closed the door and resumed studying. A few minutes later, our housemates started looking for us (very noisily, might I add), but we were safe... Until Trudy barged in. She almost ran into us since she couldn't see over all the clothes she'd been carrying.

"Oh! Fabian! Nina! What? Why are you shushing me?" Trudy said. We'd tried to stop her from practically announcing to everyone else where we were, but we were too late. Fabian and I jumped when Jerome suddenly appeared behind Trudy.

"Now, now. What are you doing hiding in here?" Jerome scolded, bouncing a finger up and down at us.

KT was the next to appear. She looked furious. She was waving her arms in the air and shouting something about stealing a key of some sort.

I groaned. Not again!

**Ajluv here! Wasn't that great! Review and tell Aletha if you thought it was! Until the next random chapter folks, good bye from Aletha and Ajluv!**


End file.
